Seven Days
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: According to Julia, David needs at least half a month of bed rest but he only stayed a week. What progress did they have in that week in the hospital? DavidXJulia
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

"That's not possible. He'll need another half a month of bed rest before he's ready to move."

- Julia Silverstein (episode 44 the translation is from Shinsen Subs)

"But you still haven't had a week's rest."

Julia Silverstein (episode 46 the translation is from Shinsen Subs)

Let's see, if David needs half a month or two weeks in the hospital and he is lacking one week of bed rest, there is a possibility that he was stuck in the hospital for one week. Now, these are stories of what could've happen within that week. This is a David and Julia fic.

Day 1: Her Thoughts after the Kiss

Julia sat back down the chair and watched David sleep. Even in his sleep, he looks aware; like he was going to a war. 'That's just the way he is.' Julia thought. While he sleeps, Julia recalled the events that occurred. That bullet was meant for her, not for him. What was he doing there in the first place? Shouldn't he be doing something that is more important? Why would he risk his life for her? She is a traitor. She went with Collins. Why? These thoughts are drowning her. She is not sure of the answer. Then, he told her to come back. "Yes," she said to herself, "I will come back." She felt like crying. He's safe now but she still felt bad. "Why?" she said. Her voice wasn't loud, but it was audible. "Why did you ask me to come back?" She looked at him. He was still asleep. She never expected an answer but she wished that she knew why. Then she heard David talking in his sleep. What he said was pretty long and barely audible but she heard the last words. "Because I just realized that I need you."


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or any of its characters

"I'm entrusting my life to you I'd like to know everything I can, you know?"

- Julia Silverstein (Episode 7 Translation is from Shinsen Subs)

Day 2: The Gunshot

Julia dropped by to check on David like she always does. To her surprise, he was sitting on his bed, wide awake. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Before she could manage to speak, David talked.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Julia walked towards David's bed and sat at the chair where she always sits.

"I should be the one asking you that question, David." She replied.

David just smiled at her. She looked at him, confusion seen in her eyes. She rarely sees David smile. Even Lewis' jokes can't get through his walls.

"Do you find anything amusing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," said David, "but by the look in your face, you look like the one who got shot."

Julia said no more. It was the same joke that he said before his surgery.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No." David replied, "But Julia, Are you alright?"

"I am." Julia stated. "I'm not the one who got shot David."

She's right. That should've been her. That's why she feels so guilty. He shouldn't have done that.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Julia.

"Yes, I am." Replied David.

David stared at her for a while. Trying to read what's on her mind but he can't. He doesn't know how to do that. Only Julia can.

"David," Julia said, "Why'd you do it?"

'Finally,' David thought, 'she talked.' She must've realized that David was trying to read her mind but was failing.

"Why did I do what?" David asked.

"Why did you take that bullet? It was for me."

David just looked at her for a while. Why did he do it? Well, of course, he knows why but he is not exactly prepared to tell her that.

"Is that why you've been giving me that look?" he asked. "Because you're feeling guilty about what happened?"

Julia looked at him and he looked back at her. Blue and silver are meeting.

"You shouldn't have done that." Julia said, "Look at what happened to you."

David took Julia's hand.

"So, you're saying that I shouldn't have done that? You're saying that it's better you than me?" David asked, "Why? Is it because you don't want me to end up here?"

"Yes." Julia replied, "That's it. That should've been me."

"Julia," David said, "That's how I felt. I felt that it was better me than you."

"I did not even deserve it. I was a traitor." Julia replied. "You didn't have to do that."

David sighed. For the first time, he saw Julia being stubborn.

"Julia," David said, "Do you remember when you look into my past?"

"Yes," Julia replied, "You weren't so thrilled about what I did."

"Do you remember why you did it?" David asked, "What you told me when I found out?"

"Yes." Julia stated, "because I am entrusting my life to you."

"Exactly." Said David, "Because you are entrusting your life to me."

"I wasn't with you at that time."

David paused for a moment. It seems as if he was thinking. Julia looked at him. She doesn't know why he suddenly stopped. She got worried and got a little closer to him, checking if he was alright. David jumped at the chance and kissed her. She didn't see it coming but she responded soon enough. Their lips soon parted and Julia went back to her original position.

"Julia," David said, "Did that answer your question?"

Julia didn't say anything. She just laughed. Now she understands.


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or any of its characters

"Now you're not an android or a cyborg."

Julia Silverstein (episode 19 translation from Shinsen-subs)

"I'm growing weaker by the day."

- David (episode 19 translation from Shinsen-subs)

Day 3: No, I Don't

Julia was preparing food when they came across a very sensitive topic about David's sleeping 'issues.'

"David," said Julia, "You don't snore, do you?"

"No," David replied, "I believe not. But I am quite unaware, I am asleep after all. Did you hear me snoring when I'm asleep?"

"No." Julia replied, "And David, what I said was a statement, not a question."

"I am only justifying the fact that I do not snore." Defended David, "Julia, would it bother you if the man you're with snores?"

"Yes," replied Julia, "It is rather disturbing. How would I be able to sleep if I hear that kind of noise?"

"Would it bother you if I snore?" David asked.

Julia looked at him, bemused.

"That's a strange question for you to ask." Stated Julia, "That is just… not you."

Julia sat beside him. She started feeding him. David complained.

"Julia, I'm a grown man," he said, "I can feed myself."

"I'm not letting you move so much." Julia stated. "So don't be stubborn and just let me feed you."

"I'm the stubborn one?" David asked.

"Yes." Julia stated. "Now just open your mouth."

Julia put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He swallowed it. Right after he swallowed it, he began talking again.

"Seriously Julia," said David, "would it bother you?"

"You don't even have to ask that question, David," she said, "You. Don't. Snore. You talk in your sleep, though."

David opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Julia shoved another mouthful into his mouth. He gulped it down.

"I do not talk in my sleep, Julia." David opposed.

"Yeah, sure." Julia said mockingly, "Of course you don't."

"You don't believe me." Stated David.

"Of course not, I heard you talking in your sleep the other day."

"I don't talk in my sleep, Julia." Opposed David.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

"No I---" but David got cut off when Julia shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Again, David swallowed it so that he could speak. But this backfired and he started coughing because he felt like he was drowning in soup. Julia gave him some water. He gulped it down.

"David, what were you thinking swallowing it like that?" said Julia, "and don't cough too much, it might hurt your wound."

"No, I don't." was the only thing David said.

"Oh, yes you do." Opposed Julia.

"Alright, what did I say?" asked David, trying to prove his point.

"You were mumbling it." replied Julia, "How am I supposed to understand?"

"You can't prove it if you can't say it." said David. He smiled as if he was a lawyer who won at a trial.

Julia thought it strange for him to smile like that. He rarely smiles.

"You are not acting like yourself today." Stated Julia. Then she shoved another spoonful into David's mouth.

"Really?" David said, "I am acting like what, then?"

"You are acting like a human being today." Stated Julia.

"So, I don't usually act like a human being?" David asked.

"You act like some sort of machine; a cyborg perhaps." Replied Julia, "at least now you are more human."

"We're getting off topic here." David said, "What did I say if I were talking in my sleep?"

"You were mumbling it." replied Julia, "I did not understand."

"Alright," said David, "I'll stop asking."

Julia continued feeding her. It was quiet after their conversation. David finished his food and he started talking again. Julia finds this unbelievable because David doesn't talk too much. When he speaks, it's usually about something of great importance like plans to defeat Diva.

"Julia," said David, "Do you wanna know what I said while I was asleep?"

"How would you know that?" asked Julia, "You were sleeping."

"Well, do you want to know or not?" asked David.

"Yes," replied Julia, "I want to understand what you've been mumbling about in your sleep. But don't you dare invent the words that you are going to say because I did manage to catch up with some of your words. I would know if you're making it up as you go."

"I won't." said David.

He started saying the things he said, word per word. And this is what he said.

"I apologize if I keep on ignoring your presence, I wasn't aware of what I was doing. You were always there for me, for us all, and it was wrong of me to think that you have betrayed us. I just want you to come back to us. I just want you to come back to me. Because after a year without your presence I fell apart. You want to know why? Because I just realized that I need you."

Julia stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She remembered the last line. She knows that it was what he said in his sleep.

"David," said Julia, "You weren't really asleep, were you?"

"No," replied David, "I wasn't. I told you before, I don't talk in my sleep. I also enjoyed the kiss, thank you."

David continued talking.

"Julia," he said, "let's get back to my previous question."

"What's that?" Asked Julia.

"Would it bother you if I snore?"

"David, why do you need to ask such question?" asked Julia, "I don't think it is of any importance. And besides, you do not snore."

"Come on, Julia," said David, "You know I only speak when being asked or if I am talking about something important."

"Tell me," said Julia, "What is so important about snoring?"

"I just want to know if it'll bother you if I did snore." David replied, "Because I wouldn't want you to sleep beside someone who makes that kind of noise for the rest of your life. Tell me, if I was the snoring type, would you mind that?"

Julia smiled at him. She understands what he is trying to say now.

"No, I wouldn't mind even if you snore."


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or any of its characters

"Did you investigate my past?"

David (episode 7, translation from Shinsen-subs)

"That's a bad habit."

David (episode 7, translation from Shinsen-subs)

"Man cannot live in strength alone."

- Julia Silverstein (episode 19, translation from Shinsen-subs)

Day 4- The Journal

David and Julia were talking about Diva, Riku and what Julia had seen so far.

"So, Diva is pregnant with Riku's children?" David said.

"Yes. But I think you knew that already. You heard it, after all." Replied Julia, "How long had you been there anyway?"

"Long enough." Replied David. "But not as long as the time you spent on buying that ao dai when we were in Vietnam."

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, "You didn't even know that I bought an ao dai."

"Yes, I do." Replied David. "You wore it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Said Julia "But you didn't know how long it took me to buy it. How could you prove that it took me a while?"

David looked at the distance as if he was trying to remember something.

"It took you about four to five hours, Julia." He replied, trying to prove his point, "It's a pretty long time, Julia."

Julia frowned. 'How on earth did he know that?' she thought, 'he probably noticed because I've been out for quite a while.'

David continued talking.

"I bet you didn't have a great time, though." Stated David.

Julia shot him a glare.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you trip and fall in front of many people while walking the streets of Hanoi? Don't you have a car or something?" said David, "But after all the trouble I didn't even notice you."

Julia's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know that?" she asked, "Did you rummage through my files, my journal?"

"Why would I do that?" David asked.

"I don't know." Said Julia "But if you did look into the files inside that card…"

"You sound… angry." Stated David. "Let's get back to the research, shall we?"

"Do not change the subject David." Julia said.

"I am not aware of the card's existence" David lied, "Why are you making a big deal out of the card?"

"Because, David," Julia said, "Those are my private files. Some of those are humiliating."

"Really?" asked David, "More humiliating than the time you accidentally walked into the men's bathroom on your first day in Red Shield?"

Julia turned red.

"You did read the files!" Julia accused. "Don't you have better things to do? I'm sure you're too busy to even pay attention to that!"

"It's not my fault." David reasoned, "Lewis handed that card over to me. I thought they were important files."

"When did you get it?" Julia asked.

"I got it around the time we were in Russia." David replied.

"So that's why I couldn't find it! It was with you!" Julia said, realizing the reason why she couldn't find her journal. "You should have returned that but no, you kept on reading it after you found out that it isn't important."

"It is important." Said David, "I need to know more about the people I trust, correct?"

"That's a bad habit." Said Julia.

"Yes," replied David, "Just as bad as investigating my past."

"That was different." Argued Julia.

"It's the same thing." Countered David.

"Your deed is despicable. Those are personal." Julia said.

"So is my past." Replied David.

"Reading my private journal?" Julia said, "really David, I never thought that you would act so immature."

"Look who's talking," argued David, "You're around thirty, and you still keep a diary with you."

"That is not immature." Julia reasoned, "It's a way of venting."

"I was kidding." David admitted, "Are you angry?"

"Yes." Stated Julia.

"Then, I'm sorry." David said, "I should've known better than to look at a woman's---" he started chuckling. "ahem humiliating moments."

"You don't mean what you just said." Julia stated.

"Yes, I do." David replied.

"You were laughing." Julia said, trying to prove her point.

"It was amusing." David reasoned.

"Oh, so now you learn how to laugh." Said Julia.

"It was amusing." David repeated.

"So, you only see me when I'm at my worst?" Julia asked.

"No, Julia, of course not." David said, "I also appreciated it when you made Van Argeno look like an idiot when you accidentally spilled the ants on him back when you were in College. Yeah, I remember you mentioning that in one of your entries. You said something about wanting to repeat the lab incident."

Julia just glared at David. She wasn't enjoying David's jokes. Although this is the first time he goofed off, she doesn't find it funny. 'He is not good in comedy.' Julia thought.

"That wasn't funny." Julia said.

David looked at her like she was delirious. It was as if he was trying to say: "What do you mean it isn't funny? Argeno made an ass of himself, that's bound to be hilarious."

"Alright," said Julia, "Maybe that one was amusing, hilarious, even but that's not the point."

David sighed. He knows that Julia is getting really angry now. He doesn't want to provoke her so he decided to turn serious again.

"I was kidding, Julia." He said, "Calm down."

"How come your jokes are never amusing?" asked Julia mockingly.

"Because it revolves around your journal." Answered David. "Honestly, Julia, those weren't bad. It just shows that you are a human being. You make mistakes. It just shows that even someone as gorgeous as yourself can be clumsy."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's humiliating." Said Julia, "And did YOU just call me gorgeous?"

"Yes." Said David, "And I am sorry for making a joke out of the journal that I read. Also, sorry for actually reading the journal. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." Replied Julia.

The two shook hands. David held on to it. Julia did the same. They were just holding each others' hand after that.

"You are definitely not acting like yourself today." Stated Julia.

"Not used seeing me taking it easy?" Asked David.

"Who would be?" Said Julia.

"You should be." Replied David.

"So you're saying that I should be used to you coming up with diary jokes."

"No." answered David, "You should be used to seeing me not acting like a 'cyborg,' as you put it."

"Why?" Julia asked, "Finally taking my advice?"

"Yes." David said.

"But you said it wasn't called for." Julia said mockingly.

"Just get used to it." said David, "You'll need it someday."

"Oh, would I?" Julia asked, teasing David by putting her face close to his.

David didn't let the opportunity pass. He pressed his lips to hers. When their lips part, David said, "Yes, you will."


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or any of its characters

Day 5- The Privilege of Watching Her Sleep

Silence filled the room. A few minutes ago, they were talking but everything is silent now. Julia is now asleep. David, who is sitting on the hospital bed, just let her be. He gazed at her. She is sitting at the chair she always sat on. Her head is leaning on David's bed. She is still wearing her glasses. 'She just has to visit early.' He thought. He never remembered seeing her asleep. Usually, she is working in the lab or drinking a cup of coffee to keep her awake. She smokes when she's stressed out. David frowned at how she takes care of herself. For someone who knows about the human body, she sure is not taking care of hers. 'Have I ever caught a glance of her sleeping before?' he asked himself. He thought hard if he already did. Then it hit him. He did saw her sleeping… once. That was in the Red Shield Lab. He went in to inquire about Riku's condition. Instead, he found her fast asleep; her head leaning on her desk. He immediately left after he saw that. After all, he didn't want to disturb her. She rarely slept at that period of time. David sighed at the flashback. 'I could have at least taken the coffee cup away from her desk.' He thought, 'Why didn't I care?' He smiled at the way she looked. He carefully lifted her head from the bed and carefully took off her glasses. He carefully returned Julia to her original position and continued gazing at her. "Next time," he said, "I'll carry you to bed."


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Day 6- The Stubborn Ways of David

"You're so stubborn."

Julia Silverstein (translation from shinsen subs)

Julia opened the door only to find David sleeping. It was a sight to behold. At this very moment, he doesn't look aware, in fact, he looks vulnerable. Seeing him that way is quite special. As she looked at him, she wondered how it would feel if she gets to see him like that every morning. She shook that thought off as she noticed that David is slowly waking up. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Julia. He paused for a while, wondering how it would feel to wake up every morning with her on sight… in his arms. But he immediately shook that thought off and got to the important matters.

"Julia," David said to Julia who was preparing his breakfast.

"Yes?" Julia asked, pausing for a while then continuing with what she was doing.

"Julia, just stop that for a while and sit here." David said.

Julia stopped what she was doing and sat on the chair beside him.

"Do you have something important to say?" Julia asked David.

"Yes." David replied, "I do have something important to say."

Julia nodded. "What is it that you wish to say?" she asked.

"I'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow." David stated.

Julia's eyes widened. She didn't like the idea of David leaving the hospital so soon.

"But David, you can't." Julia said, "You need at least another week in the hospital."

"I'm fine now." David stated, "I cannot just lay here while Diva is making her move. We cannot afford to rest, we need to keep moving."

Julia shook her head.

"David, no." she said, "you haven't fully recovered yet. Your wound might reopen anytime."

David sighed. "Julia," he said, "I am only telling you, I am not asking you for approval."

"I know that David," Julia replied, "But your wound--"

David didn't let her finish.

"That's why I have you," he said, "to be the inspiration to take care of myself. With you around, I'll try to be more careful because I don't want to worry you."

"How would you be more careful if your activities are always harsh?" Julia questioned.

"I'll think of you." David replied. "And if ever I get hurt, you'd be there to patch me up, like always."

"But what if you get in too much trouble?" Julia asked.

"I wouldn't." David said, "I'll survive with you running through my mind."

Julia nodded in understanding but she still dislikes the idea.

"I'm afraid you might--"

Again, David didn't let her finish her sentence. He leaned over and kissed her. They shared a long passionate kiss and when they pulled away, David talked again.

"See," David said, "I can even lean over to kiss you now. I'm all better."

Julia sighed. David looked at her silver eyes, waiting for her reply, her approval.

"You're so stubborn." Julia said. And that is the only thing he needs to hear to know that she approves.


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Day 7: Leaving

David was dressing up when Julia came in.

"Hi." She said.

David was buttoning his shirt at that time. Despite being busy with shirt buttoning, he still looked at Julia and greeted her.

"Good morning, Julia." David replied.

Julia proceeded to help David in buttoning his shirt and putting on his tie. As she was tying his tie, David noticed that Julia is wearing a worried look on her face. David tilted Julia's head slightly so that she is facing him, eye to eye.

"Is something wrong?" David asked.

Julia shook her head. "No, David," she said, "nothing's wrong… everything's great."

David examined Julia's face and came to the conclusion that things are not 'great' as she had put it.

"Judging by the look on your face, things are not that great." David stated, he then grab a hold of Julia's hand, getting it away from his still undone tie. "Come on, talk to me." David said calmly.

Julia didn't say anything. She just looked at David's black tie.

"Julia, look at me." David said.

Julia did what David has requested. Now, their eyes are meeting.

"Tell me what's wrong." David said, "I know that there's got to be something when you're wearing that face."

"David," Julia said, "I'm afraid. Are you really alright?"

David sighed "We've been through this." He said calmly, "I'm alright."

"But I almost lost you before." Julia said, "I don't want to lose you."

David smiled at Julia and pulled her into an embrace.

"You're not going to lose me." David said, "I'll be right here."

"But…" Julia tried to say but was stopped when David gave her a light kiss.

"You just got to trust me when I say that I wouldn't leave you." David whispered. They're foreheads touching and their lips merely centimeters away from each other.

"You just got to have faith in me when I say that I won't let you down." He continued, "I'm telling you, I will never let you down… definitely not this time."

"Can I be sure about that?" Julia asked.

"Yes," David replied, "I gave my word, didn't I?"

Julia tightened her hold on David and he did the same. Their foreheads still touching and lips still centimeters away from each other. They can feel each other breathing. Lewis almost ruined the moment but fortunately, he took a peek before barging in. He left with comments about continuing the love. The two heard the door clicked though.

"Let's go before Lewis gets bored." David said.

Julia went back to tying his black tie. After doing so, she pulled David into a kiss. He responded and their tongues battled for a brief moment. They pulled away and they let go of each other. David opened the door and let Julia out of the room first. Then he called her.

"Julia,"

Julia turned to look at him.

"I love you."

She smiled at him and said:

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you do." He replied.

David stepped out and closed the door, leaving a room full of memories behind.


End file.
